Pain and Joy?
by Kai's Girlfreind
Summary: Jam and Slash both realize that having a Pokèmon was worthwhile, but who knows why they find it so difficult to treat like his own child. They begin to think why they were chosin
1. Default Chapter

The Snowboard kids in: 

^^ Pain and Joy ^^ 

Two weeks had passed ever since they had attended Jam's house to play truth or dare. It had ended up in becoming a romantic night with Jam and Nancy, including Slash and Linda. The past weeks were exciting because they all had watched movies together, and have done so many activities with each other. Who ever knew that today was one of those days of a family member he had once lost. Jam had quickly gotten up out of bed and started to wonder why he was feeling all depressed. Jam had gotten dressed as fast as he could. Brittany had awakened as she had followed Jam repeating all the same actions while she was getting ready. "Can you stop it please," Jam begged while he was cooking himself breakfast for the both of them. "Well, okay, but Jam why do you tell everyone you have an older sister even though she doesn't live with us?" Brittany asked. The plates had crashed onto the floor as he began to stare at his sister. "Please Brittany it's just that I feel....." "Don't worry about it Jam," Brittany answered as she gave him a kiss goodbye. He blushed. "Any ways do you want breakfast?" He called out. "I'm fine. Just remember to pick me up after school," she called out as she ran out the door and had started walking towards school. 

"Why oh why do I say such lies to my friends........" He continued as tears fell from his eyes. "Why do you and father have to leave me why, what did I ever do to deserve this?" Just as he was about to continue he heard a snowball hit his window. "Who the heck can that be?" He asked as he opened the door. There standing outside was Linda, Slash and Tommy. "Com on Jam. We don't want to be late for school," Slash remarked as he was about to smack Linda's bum. "Don't even try to harass me," she answered while smacking Slash in the face. "Come on Jam," Tommy called out. Jam had quickly gathered all his school supplies and stuffed it into his bag. He quickly ran out of the house as he began to start walking with them. 

"Jam I have this Game shark for you," Slash showed Jam as he took it out from his pocket. Jam had glanced at the object. "Sure looks like one. What's it's function?" Jam asked. "Well this allows you to cheat on any race, you can easily win and gain a lot of money but, you shouldn't use it as much." He continued. "So what are you trying to say?" Asked Jam. "You can keep it," Slash answered as he passed the game pack to Jam. He glanced at the piece of machinery that was attached to the electronic scope which was surrounded by the side. "Maybe you can test it out with me after?" Suggested Slash. 

They had both continued walking to school and had arrived right on time. Nancy didn't seem to be disappointed with Jam because he was a bit late as approaching towards his first class. 

"Jam why do you even bother to show up at my class late?" Asked Mr. Crack. Mr. Crack was Jam and Nancy's history teacher who was always strict and had never excepted no excuses from any students even if they were sick. 

"Sorry sir," he replied. 

"This doesn't mean I am going to let you go that easily," Mr. Crack protested as he grabbed his metre stick and held onto it tightly in his hands. "Do you want to know what happens to students who disrupt my class." He slammed the metre stick on his desk so loud that everyone was quiet. 

"It's okay....I don't.....I'll get right.." Jam was about to finish while Mr. Crack grabbed him by the shirt. Nancy had quickly gotten up and had released Jam from the teacher's grip. 

"Sorry sir, it's just that he made a mistake this morning, but I promise he won't do anything like that again," replied Nancy as she made those desperate looking eyes towards the teacher. 

"Fine then, but let that be a lesson to all of you," the teacher announced. Jam had quickly got back into his seat and had sweat drops all over his face. Nancy glanced at him telling him everything will be okay. The bell rang as the students began to approach their next class. 

Lunch had finally occurred after the first three hours after their first set of classes. Jam and Slash were held up in a small conversation that was only between them, yet Nancy tried to listen on in and started to wonder what the guys were talking about. Wendy had noticed an object Jam was holding in his hand. "What is that?" She asked. Slash had pulled the electronic game piece away and had replied. "You'll see after when Jam ends up winning the race we are about to have after school," he announced. "Well it kind of seems interesting, but I bet you it's so useless any ways," Linda answered. "Are you saying that we are all going to have a race with one another?" Tommy asked. "Of course," Nancy replied. Jam had quickly gotten onto the table and had announced, " No one's gonna beat me." He said as he grabbed the Game shark from Slash and started dancing on the table. Slash joined on in. "You better stop that or else I'll inform the principle!!!" Cried out a teacher. "Sorry," they answered as they both got off the table as they had all started to head towards their last class. 

The day was finally done as all the Snowboard kids quickly gathered their Snowboards as they headed towards Sunny Mountain. Mr. Dog was waiting for them there patiently as he held onto the whistle waiting until everyone was in their position to start the race. Jam had reached into his pocket and pulled out the Game shark. "There is no way I can loose with this baby," he thought as he was ready on his Snowboard. Nancy glanced at him as Linda pulled her away. "Remember Nancy even though one of the guys has a Game shark we can still beat them. So just please stop looking at Jam...." Linda begged. "I'll try," she answered trying not to look at him. "3...2....1....GO!!!" Mr. Dog shouted as he blew the whistle. Everyone had started to race. 

First was Slash as he quickly got passed Nancy while ghosting her. "I"ll get you," she said as she hit him with the hands. Jam had pressed the correct code for infinite money so he wouldn't have paid to buy any weapons. He had received what he had wanted then started racing. Seconds after he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Why all of a sudden I don't feel good?" He thought as he Snowboarded passed Linda and Tommy who had gotten into a big collision. Yet Jam was starting to catch up to Slash and Nancy who were both hitting each other like crazy. "OWE!!" He cried out as Nancy was continuing to hit him with the hands wanting Jam to come in first place. Jam had received a weapon, but it was only a ghost. "This isn't useless," he said while ghosting Wendy that he all of a sudden had won the race. 

"Uwh....ghhhhhhh...is this happening to me?" He asked himself again tightly holding onto his stomach. All the other Snowboard kids had quickly ran to Jam cheering that he won the race. "You just won $20,000!" Nancy cried out. Slash shook his hand, but before he could say anything Jam ran towards the banner and held onto it with all his might as he was bending over and had started to throw up. "Do you think he needs a doctor?" Asked Wendy. "Nah, I say that he is perfectly fine. We just need to bring him home." Linda replied. They had helped up Jam and had started walking towards his house. 

When they arrived Slash came into the room. "Hey, let's see what's on T.V, bud," Slash said as he started flipping the channels. All the rest had gathered into Jam's room as they all started to watch T.V silently, while Nancy was sleeping beside Jam holding his hand. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he fell off the bed. "Are you okay?" Asked Tommy picking Jam slightly up. "Call a doctor!" He cried. "Oh, he's probably just doing this to get everyone's attention," bragged Linda. "No, really call the doctor!" Wendy shouted. Linda had quickly grabbed the phone and spoke to the doctor right away. She told him it was an emergency. 

The doctor, Dr. Pikarti, had finally showed up. Wendy had quickly opened the door as the doctor ran towards Jam's room. "Okay kids, can you please step out of the room so I can check on him?" The doctor instructed as all the kids had left his room as they all waited in the hallway. Pikarti closed the door so he could see what was wrong with Jam. "I hope it isn't anything bad," Tommy said biting his nails. "Stop always wishing for the worst," Slash complained, " we'll just wait and see." "I hope he's all right," Nancy thought clinging onto Linda's arm. 

Meanwhile in Jam's room the doctor was testing him, including asking Jam how the way he felt and what had happened. "GHHHH! IT REALLY HURTS,"complained Jam. "Well don't worry about it because it was the Game shark that had caused it all," the doctor explained. "So what are you trying to say?" Jam asked. "You are going to have a bay Pokèmon Pichu," the doctor smiled. "WHA??" Jam asked. "Don't worry. It's not like having a normal baby, but instead it comes out from your rear end...." He continued. "REAR END!!" Jam screamed. The Snowboard kids started to giggle. 

The doctor had got out of Jam's room. "Is he going to be okay?"asked Nancy. "Oh sure, it's just that he is going to have a baby Pokèmon in ten days. Before you can say it congratulate him for being the mother." Dr. Pikarti explained. "Any ways this was all caused by the Game shark." Everyone angrily stared at Slash. "He? What did I do?" He asked confusingly. "Don't worry. He never knew about it because all Game shark codes are the same. Call me back in ten days when he really needs urgent help." Cried out the doctor as he got into his vehicle and left the house. "I wish it were a Jigglypuff.." Complained Nancy. "NANCY!" The gang shouted. "Just joking," she blushed. 

The first couple of days went by well, but Jam wasn't really allowed to go to school during the condition he was in. Some students have called him a boulder cause his stomach was slightly getting bigger. 

Brittany began to notice what was wrong with Jam's stomach on the fourth day as she and Nancy had both volunteered to look after him. 

Slash came over on the fifth day and had bought Jam a bouquet of flowers congratulating him for having a baby Pokèmon. 

On the sixth to the ninth day everyone had always been coming over towards Jam's house buying him all these gifts and listening to his stomach trying to hear a first couple of kicks and cries from the baby Pokèmon. 

Nancy had stayed over there at night as the rest of the kids had also agreed. Who knew that Jam could've been the one who ended up having the baby Pokèmon. He felt his stomach. It was starting to hurt more by the second and finally he had birsted out crying. "CALL THE DOCTOR! CALL THE DOCTOR!" He screamed while tightly holding onto his stomach. Wendy had quickly made that phone call and before you know it the ambulance showed up. The nurses had picked up Jam and laid him on the stretcher while everybody else had gathered into the same vehicle he was in. The vehicle had quickly started up as they all left as they headed towards the hospital. 

Meanwhile in the vehicle Nancy held onto Jam's hand. She could've even felt the pain that was growing inside of him. "Don't worry Jam. I'll always be there for you by your side. I love you." She assured him by giving him a small kiss on the forehead. " I love you too," Jam replied back with a weak smile. Slash was starting to get jealous, but he knew that this want the correct time to start because the only thing his mind was on was to make sure that Jam gets better. 

They all arrived at the hospital as they quickly rushed Jam towards a room. The nurses hadn't allowed the gang to watch his pain and suffering even though Nancy had wanted to be there for him, but she had to co-operate as they all sat down in the waiting room. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay," assured Slash as he put his arm over Nancy. 

In the room Jam was quiet scared of what was going on. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed. "Don't worry," the doctor explained while several nurses stepped into the room. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" He asked trying to get away from the needle. The nurses strapped him down onto the stretcher while the doctor gave him the needle. It had started to sting Jam for a bit, but now the egg had to delivered right away. 

In the waiting room the Snowboard kids had only listened to his screams. "I HOPE HE'S ALRIGHT!!" Cried out Nancy as she quickly ran towards that particular room. A nurse had spotted Nancy and had insisted for her to get back to her seat or she would've been kicked out of the hospital. Slash and Tommy had started to laugh like crazy. The girls had stared harshly at Slash and Tommy, while they had both quickly shutted up. 

An hour past.....Two hours....Three hours....Four hours....Five hours had finally approached. The doctor grabbed the results as he read them out towards the kids. Without a doubt they all rushed into Jam's room. 

Jam was all exhausted and felt weak his skin was a pale bright read and his stomach had looked a little bit slimmer. Nancy hugged Jam with all her might. "I was so worried about you." She sobbed while putting her chest on his arm. Yet even though he had tried to reassure her that she was right everybody glanced at the baby Pokèmon. The baby Pichu had bits of pieces of brown hair and had two little tails instead of one. "I knew you could do it," Linda cheered while giving him a hug. "Ya right," insisted Slash as he also gave Jam a hug. All the rest of the Snowboard kids had hugged Jam then glanced at the cute little born Pichu. Nancy was so proud of Jam she grabbed the Pichu and had sat down beside him. The rest of the kids all followed Nancy while all remarking and admiring the baby Pichu. "What type of sex is it?" Wendy asked trying to use big words. "A baby girl." Announced Jam while tightly holding onto his Pichu giving it a small little kiss. They were all so proud of him s Linda began to think about her brother. "Maybe he is a stronger brother than what I have imagined," she thought. 

"Ever since this happened I am proud to announce that I will fully raise this Pichu by myself...."Before he could finish Brittany had stepped into the room. 

"Here I brought you your homework....awww that Pichu is soooo cute," she said as she quickly handed Jam the home work and grabbed the little Pichu giving it hugs and kisses. Jam's eyes widened. Nancy just kissed him on the lips while he replied back by doing the same action. Nancy and Jam were just kissing, while all the other kids were trying to each wanting to hold the precious Pichu. As the kids left an hour later only Nancy, Jam, and the baby Pichu were in all the same room. They had both held the Pichu in their arms and started to look at each other . As they were about to kiss the Pichu had opened her eyes and jumped in between Nancy and Jam when they were about to kiss. They kissed the Pichu instead. They both looked at the Pichu in disgust and started spitting out the hair when they kissed it. 

The Pichu had giggled and had given them both a lick on the cheek. This was one crazy story that proves that men do also suffer with as much pain as women do. 


	2. Plagirism Causes Pain

The Snowboard kids in: 

^^ Plagiarism Causes Pain ^^ 

Early in the morning Jam had awakened from his sleep, as he heard his precious Patrica sniffling. He looked at the crib noticing the Pichu had her eyes full of tears. "Don't worry, baby. I'm over here to protect you. No one can harm you," Jam answered while picking up his baby Pichu hugging it tightly close to his body, warming up the baby. The Pichu just glanced at Jam's face as he reassured her that everything will be okay. "Pi, pica," she yawned, while cuddling up near Jam's chest. Jam looked at his cute little Pichu in the face as he brought her into his bed; he started sleeping. The Pichu was still snuggling along Jam's chest as they both slept silently together. As the alarm clock rang Jam accidentally through the Pichu off the bed, cause of the loud alarm. "Piiiiii," she said flying in the air, suddenly hitting the ground. "Gee, sorry. Just practice to land on you feet once in a while," Jam said with sweat drops surrounding his face. Patrica just glanced at him in a stubborn way. "Chu," she moaned. Jam had picked her up again, as he started heading towards the kitchen. "Yo Jam, hows ya baby?" Asked Aeris while setting the plates on the table. "Hey, I want to hold her!" Brittany cried out while grabbing the Pichu from Jam's arms, holding it tightly close to her face. "So what do you feel like eating?" Another question was asked by Aeries. "I'd say bacon and eggs, maybe pancakes, including French toast," Jam said while grabbing the toaster and some slices of bread. "I think I'll have some slices along as well," Brittany laughed while still holding onto the Pichu. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Called out Aeries. She quickly ran towards the door and opened it. "Hey Jam!" She cried out. "Slash's here!" Jam, without a doubt, quickly ran up to Slash. "What brings you here?" Jam asked hanging up Slash's coat. "Bud, I need you for a second," Slash went on. "What is the problem then?" He asked. "But, I need you for something," Slash continued. "So, he probably needs you to scrub his toliet," giggled Aeries. "Hello Slash," called out Brittany while running up to Slash giving him a hug. Pichu was left all alone in the kitchen. "Pi, pi pi chu?" She questioned trying to look for the others. Jam and the rest followed as they all sat near the table. Patrica had jumped into Jam's arms and licked him on the cheek. "Your such a nice little girl. One day I hope that you will be like Nancy cause she is an excellent role model for you and one of the most beautiful and rare delicate flower that shows lots of love." He said still hugging the Pichu. "I just hope, that she wouldn't get jealous of you....." Aeries and Brittany had quickly gathered the breakfast as they passed every person each a dish that contained: two slices of French toast, sunnny-side up eggs, several strips of bacon, and a separate plate with three pancakes. Patrica was so hungry, that she decided to eat along with Jam. "Oh, yum...this does taste so good," said Slash, licking his lips. "Ya, you can say that it is one of my favourites as well," Jam explained as he poured tons of syrup onto his pancakes, while the Pichu was eating the pieces of French toast. "So, what did you want to tell me?" "Nothin, lets just eat first. I'm enjoying myself," Slash continued while picking at the pieces of bacon. "Oh, okay," Jam said confusingly. "You kids like my breakfast?" Asked Aeries. "Pretty good," they all answered. "Can you please pass me a napkin, Slash?" Brittany giggled. "Sure," Slash blushed, handing her the napkin. Patrica just kept on eating. They all were finished Breakfast as Brittany and Aeries had decided to wash the dishes. "MAKE SURE YOU GUYS DON'T GO IN MY ROOM OR YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO GET IT!" Aeries shouted as Jam, Slash and Patrica ran upstairs. "We won't," Slash chuckled pretending to go into her room. "I'd say that was a bad idea," laughed Jam as he put his arm around Slash. "Pi, pichu, pica," called out Patrica jumping into Slash's arms. "Patience," Brittany went on. "You have to be nice to all our guests even though he is our brother's friend and my boyfriend." "Sorry, I just don't want them to look at my personal photo albums," Aeries went along. "Oh ya! I remember the date you had with a guy named Eric. You dumped him because he kept on callin you squeeze balls," giggled Brittany. "That was funny! I will never forget the days!" Chuckled Aeries while they were washing the dishes. Jam and the others followed him into his room. "Hey, lets play Mario Party 3!" Suggested Jam while plugging in the system as the power turned on. "I call Luigi!" Cried Slash. "Me choosin Mario! He's one of the best!" Announced Jam. Patrica grabbed the controller and had also wanted to play the game too. "Is she good at it?" Slash asked with amazement. "Ya, she sometimes beats me, cause I taught her everything that I know," went on Jam. "Including going to the bathroom..?" He asked confusingly. "No, she picked that up from my older sister," Jam joked. "I heard that!" Answered Aeries as she walked passed his room. They all started to laugh because of the joke. "Everything goes well for you eh?" Slash asked. "Why you say that?" Sweat drops hanging down from the back of Jam's head. "Cause you have a Pokèmon to care for and I don't," went on Slash. "Uh huh, and?" Jam asked. "I need the code! So I can have a baby Pokèmon too, just like you!" He called out. Patrica got scared of Slash and hid in Jam's tank top. "But, it would be a lot of responsibility. It's just like having your very own son/daughter," complained Jam. "Your jealous," Slash frowned. "No... I'm just looking out for my buddy cause I don't want anything to happen to him," he said while giving Slash a pat on the shoulder. "Do you still remember the code?" He asked. "You really do want to have one?" Jam questioned. "Yes, cause I want to grow up to become a good daddy, plus I want to impress Nancy and Brittany," Slash went on. "But, I love Nancy!" Complained Jam. "Okay, okay.. All that matters now is me having a Pokèmon. Please tell me the code!" Begged Slash while tightly clinging onto Jam's tank top. Patrica just licked Slash on the lips and smiled at him. She then had started to play Mario Party while Jam and Slash were talking to each other. "I'd say it was 2-5-8-8-4-7-6," Jam startled. "Are you sure?" Frowned Slash. "Yes, I'm sure of it....but you will probably have a different Pokèmon than me. It all depends on your personality and how you react to the situation. Me I ended up receiving a Pichu because I am very timid and I do show a lot of compassion towards my loved ones," explained Jam. "So if I act very naughty and always anxious...then what Pokèmon will I get?" Complained Slash. "Probably a Sneasel, or maybe a Meowth," Jam thought. "I'd choose a Meowth. The hell with an ugly black weasel," answered Slash. Jam grabbed the Game shark as Slash started to enter the exact code. There was a glitch and had fried Slash. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Shouted Slash as he gazed at Jam and Patrica laughing at him. "Don't worry, your stomach will start to become bigger on the fourth day..." Jam explained. "Ya, ya...as long as I be careful and always care for it. CALL A DOCTOR IF EMERGENCY!" Slash went on. "Just Remember the keyword is Patience!" Shouted Jam. Slash just gave his best friend a huge hug as they all sat down together starting to play Mario Party 3. Aeries had went into Jam's room fifteen minutes later and had said that someone was on the phone. Jam and Slash had quickly ran downstairs and answered the phone. "Who is it?" Asked Slash. "It's me Nancy. Is Jam there?" Asked Nancy. "Hey, babe how you doin?" Jam questioned. "I'm doing great. Hows Patrica?" Nancy called out. Meanwhile Slash was on the other phone listening to Jam and Nancy's conversation. "Nancy I soo miss you!" Complemented Jam. "You sure about it?" Nancy joked. "Of course I am my little cupcake, of course. Trust me I love you more than anything else," Jam explained while smiling at Patrica. "Oh I love you my gummy worm! I AM SO GREAT! I AM SO GREAT! EVERYBODY LOVES ME! I AM SO GREAT!" Shouted Slash. "Who is that?" Questioned Nancy. "Just my friend Slash," whispered Jam. "Hi, Slash," Nancy said. "Pi,pi pitrisa!" Complemented Patrica. "What did she say?" Asked Nancy. "She said I love your boobies," joked Slash. "SLASH!" Shouted Jam as he ordered Patrica to take the phone away from him. "Any ways, Nancy, she says that she loves you with all her heart," Jam told her. "That is so sweet, thanks Jam," Nancy startled. "Don't mention it," Jam said starting to turn all red. "Hey give me the phone! MINE!" Shouted Slash on the other line while chasing Patrica all over the house trying to get the phone. "So what are you doing today?" Asked Jam curiously hoping she would be free for today to drop by and see her. "If you put it that way, I'm going to Dizzy Land with Linda, Tommy, Wendy and Dino. If you and Slash want to come that's fine with me," Nancy explained. "Com on!" Shouted Linda. "Coming, so see you there soon Jam. I love you!" She replied. "I love you too!" Answered Jam. He hung up the phone and was all so excited. "What are you so happy about?" Complained Slash as he watched Jam run all over the house saying "Awhoo." "Slash we have to go out NOW!" Shouted Jam with happiness. "Why?" Asked Slash. "Cause we are going to Dizzy Land with Nancy and the others," explained Jam while he grabbed Slash and ran out the door. Patrica had followed them as she tightly grabbed onto Jam's tank top making sure that she would not have been left behind. Meanwhile Tommy, Linda, Nancy, Dino and Wendy were all waiting for Slash and Jam to arrive at the amusement park. "What takes them so long?" Complained Linda while putting on some makeup. "Ya, I'm starving. Can't we eat now?" Begged Tommy. "I say that is no way to complete a sentence correctly," explained Wendy. "That's my girl," Dino said with pride. "We all have to be patient. Remember we didn't end up telling them except at the last minute. So I think we should all be patient and wait for them," pleaded Nancy trying to beg her friends to wait for Slash and Jam. All of the kids stared at Nancy in a mean way. There were sweat drops hanging down from her face. 'They should be here soon,' she thought. Twenty minutes had passsed until Jam, Slash and Patrica had arrived. Jam and Slash were on the ground breathing heavily after the huge twenty mile run. Patrica was sitting down trying to fix her bangs properly. "Finally you losers showed up!" Bragged Linda as she winked at Tommy. Tommy smiled sweetly at her and offered candies to her. They both gave each other a hug. "So you two have decided to run an obstacle course?" Laughed Dino while putting his arm around Wendy. The two guys had got up after taking huge breathes as they stared at the rest. "Chu," questioned Patrica. "Hey I know you," Slash went on while pointing to Dino. "Ya, and..." Dino said sarcastically. "Your a man!" Remarked Slash as he and Jam both started to laugh. "These boys are so immature," Linda shook her head. "I can say that they are only in second grade," laughed Dino. "You are so mean," whimpered Slash pretending to cry. "Lets just all get along," begged Nancy pulling Slash and Dino apart. Jam picked up his Patrica and walked towards Nancy. "So you want to go on any rides with me?" He blushed while fixing his bangs. Nancy batted her eyelashes towards him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to turn even more red. "Of course I will," she said with joy, "Even our little Patrica can come along with us too!" "Hey what about me?" Complained Slash feeling all left out as he watched Jam and Nancy hugging each other so tightly that was squeezing Patrica between the both of them. Nancy glanced at Slash with sorrow in her eyes. "Hey bud, you can come along with us," Jam told Slash. Slash quickly ran up to the two of them as he gave them both a hug. Patrica was now squished in between them three. The others had decided to go on a love boat ride with their boyfriends, except Nancy, Slash, Jam and Patrica. Nancy had wanted to go on the fares wheel with them all so when they reached the top of the ride they could all gaze at the beautiful scenery. "I'd suggest to go on a roller coaster," Slash insisted trying to urge Nancy and Jam to walk in that direction. "How about the fares wheel?" Begged Nancy, while making those desperate eyes towards her two dates. Patrica had jumped into Nancy's arms and hugged her. Slash and Jam had both agreed with Nancy as they started heading towards the fares wheel. There wasn't a long line up so they all had finally got onto the ride. Nancy was in-between Slash and Jam while Patrica was sitting on her lap. The ride had suddenly stopped as they were at the highest part of the fares wheel. "Oh this is so romantic," Nancy said as she snuggled close to Jam's chest. "Ya...me too," Jam answered while smiling so happily Patrica had started to fall asleep on Nancy's lap because she was so tired of what she has been through today. Slash had started to feel nauseous and started to throw up. "Oh no! Not now!" Complained Jam as he told the person to quickly stop the ride. "Slash what's wrong?" Asked Nancy while looking into his eyes which were filled of tears. "Com on bud let me take you to the hospital urgently," Jam said as he picked up Slash and started running as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital. Nancy had gather all the others as they all quickly followed Jam while approaching towards the hospital. Patrica had suddenly awakened from her sleep as soon as she had felt the movement of people running. Still in Nancy's arms she was starting to worry about Slash even though she was only a Pokèmon. Jam kept on running as fast as he could with Slash in his arms. "Why are you doing this?" Questioned Slash. "Cause you are my best bud, and as I said I will always be there for you," Jam smiled looking down at Slash. "You are a true friend," Slash said smiling weakly. Nancy had a feeling that Slash had also suffered from the same thing that had happened to Jam as well. She ended up noticing that it was the same exact thing that happened to Jam when he started throwing up like that as he felt his stomach. Linda, Tommy, Wendy and Dino had stayed all right behind Nancy and Jam as they led them towards the hospital. Nancy smiled back at Jam and Slash. "You know you guys both looks so cute together," she complemented. Jam and Slash smiled back at her with a sweat drop hanging down from the back of their heads. They had all finally approached the hospital. Luckily Dr. Pikarti was there because he was Jam's doctor and had also knew Slash very well. "Doctor we need your help cause Slash is also going to have a baby Pokèmon," explained Linda. "How come it has happened all so soon?" The doctor asked. "Because I'm going to have a different one which is a Meowth," Slash said weakly as Jam was still holding him in his arms. The doctor had no time to loose, but had quickly grabbed Slash as he directed him towards a hospital room for giving birth. Nancy just went to the waiting room and actually she wasn't worried as much at all. Jam and the rest followed her as they all sat together in the waiting room. Linda was still putting on makeup while Tommy was eating a hamburger, Wendy and Dino had both fallen asleep cuddling close to each other. Nancy was a bit worried. "Nancy don't worry, from the looks of it he will be okay," assured Jam looking at her face totally smiling sweetly. "I know, I know....Just curious of what the Meowth would look like," she continued while smiling at him. "Don't worry at all cupcake," went on Jam while moving his lips closer to Nancy. They had started French-kissing. As Patrica was just smiling at the both of them. "Pi...Pitra chu," she said which meant 'They are both meant for each other.' Only a couple of hours went by and the nurses had all called the rest of the kids had went into the room. There in the crib was a baby Meowth. Nancy gave Slash a kiss on the lips as Jam had gave him a hug. "Told ya it ain't bad," Jam warned him. "Ya, but I wasn't as freaked out as you," laughed Slash. Jam smiled back at him as they both gave each other another hug with tears surrounding their eyes. Patrica glanced at the baby Meowth as she smiled at him and it smiled back at her. "Wow I am so impressed of you," Linda remarked as she gave Slash a hug. "You can say you are the one with the full energy," said Tommy as he gave him also a hug. "You are cute when you smile," remarked Wendy as she gave him a kiss. Linda had also gave Slash a kiss, but it was much more wet. Dino gave Slash thumbs up and a pat on the back. Jam, Nancy and the others both smiled at Slash, while he picked up the baby Meowth and held it in his arms. "From here on in this Meowth is going to be known as Fred Jones!" Announced Slash with pride. The gang was so happy of him they had all decided to mark him and Jam as the creators of perfect human DNA Pokèmon. They all had just given Slash a huge hug to show there love and how much they all had cared for him. 

By: Jam Davis Loadman 


End file.
